


8 Lives of Annabeth Chase (And Percy Jackson)

by Lilmia_Casand



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shorts, bunch of stories about annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmia_Casand/pseuds/Lilmia_Casand
Summary: A bunch of AUs and lots of character studying, lots of short stories (one shots) about Annabeth with various pairings.  (but it is all focused on Percabeth)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Let's begin the story...


	2. The Owl and The Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings Percy/Annabeth and Piper/Annabeth I also feel I should warn that this includes a slightly dark Percy and I may have made their relationship a little unhealthy, but not to badly? because I feel my slightly dark Percy would so the same for any of his friends only to less of an extreme and this would probably be sweet if looked at slightly differently, but of course the point is that it's slightly dark (actually just assume all of my Percy's are slightly darker than cannon Percy)

Annabeth hadn’t always known she’d liked girls. ( _ You can’t separate them, she’s not the one you can remove from this equation _ ) But she’d seen Piper and she’s just  _ known.  _ ( _ A love story for the ages _ ) Her best friend was missing, and she was in a panic to find him, but those swirling eyes… ( _ Swirling like the sea, the hurricane, the tempest inside him, waiting to break out as soon as she was gone _ ) Was it odd that of all the things Percy could remember, it was her name? ( _ Is it a wonder that not even gods could wipe her from his mind? _ ) No, she was his best friend. They were like brother and sister, like she and Luke had been once. ( _ And didn’t we see how that ended _ ) She fell into hell and he jumped in after her, when they returned, the first thing she did was finally admit her feelings and kiss Piper. Percy didn’t watch. Six months later, the world has almost ended again and again, but this time, the Greek/Roman god apocalypse was being solved by someone else. ( _ percyandannabeth _ ) “You’re leading him on you know.” Piper tells her one day when the seven meet up in central park for a quiet day. “Who?” she asks, genuine confusion lighting up her features. “Percy.” ( _ percypercypercy _ ) “Doesn’t he like Rachel? They kissed and everything?” wasn’t that what was going on? Had Annabeth really missed something so huge? ( _ Because there is no Percy if there is no Annabeth _ ) “You may be a genius, but sometimes you are blind Annabeth.” Blind like in Tartarus, the curse from Calypso before she returned, she’s always wondered why she’d been the one targeted for that… She and Percy needed to talk, if it was true, he needed to get over her, she was taken. Besides she didn’t like guys. ( _ Because there is no Annabeth if there is no Percy _ ) “Do you- Do you like me?” “I- yes, but Annabeth, where is this coming from?” “Piper, and you do? You know I don’t like you back right? That I can’t?” He nods, looking away. ( _ their first kiss a volcano erupts _ ) “So, uh, just try to understand?” Suddenly he is angry, but not, he is in her face but still standing a foot away, it’s his eyes she thinks, that make him look like he sees your soul and is less than an inch away. She can’t feel his breath on her cheek but she feels like she  _ should _ . “I  _ understand _ , you will never love me that way, and that is fine. But I will always love you. I am going to keep you safe and happy, I’ll do it by being happy when you smile and laugh at Piper’s jokes and kiss her and go out on dates. I’ll do it by keeping you alive and watching you from a distance. I can’t get over you, you owe me nothing, and yet I turned down godhood for you, multiple times. I fell into Tartarus so that you wouldn’t be alone, and one day I’ll die for you. And the only thing you owe me is that you are  _ happy _ . It is a gift that I am your friend, to be anything more is something I could never be worthy of having, even if you did like guys. Because how I feel doesn’t matter here, what matters is that you and Piper are happy together. But I’m scared-” he stops, takes a breath, and starts again, “If it was anyone other than Piper I don’t think I’d have taken it very well. I’m not about to go monster on anyone, but I’m making your life more complicated because if it had been anyone outside of the seven-” he trails off. ( _ the world would end _ ) Annabeth can’t listen, can’t  _ think _ . Because around Percy people forgot that his father was known as the father of monsters, and she’s just now realizing that she doesn’t think Percy ever does. And she is back in Tartarus and he is controlling poison… He never hides himself, and he used to scare himself, but  _ this isn’t about him right now _ . “I want you to stay away for a few weeks, you need to get over me.” ( _ wrong wrong wrong _ ) “Ok.” he says, and he leaves, it starts to rain and she knows it’s because of her, and something in her breaks. She doesn’t know what it is, so she leaves too, it is only when she gets home that she realizes she’s perfectly dry. And if it is years before she sees Percy again, what of it? ( _ Annabeth is Percy’s soul as far as he is concerned, what matters is her and nothing else _ ) And if she was about to be stabbed by a blade of bone from behind… Well demigods rarely get past 14 anyways. ( _ When they saw each other in New Rome she judo flipped him and then kissed him and once more their kiss rocked the world _ ) She turned to see the blade buried in someone’s chest, he hadn’t even been at the battle, they were in a clear field, she had her invisibility cap on, just her and Piper, she was sneaking behind the lines to finish them off. There is familiar black hair behind her. He wasn’t there before is the only thing she can think as Percy Jackson fulfills his self-told prophecy,  _ he wasn’t there before _ . ( _ There is no Annabeth Chase if there is no Percy Jackson _ ) And the world goes grey, and there is a body of a boy who looks like someone you’d meet on the beach, with a sword through his chest and tears are dripping onto his face from an invisible one. But the salt water can’t heal him now. And there is no Annabeth if there is no Percy. It’s a rule of the universe, because there is no Percy if there is no Annabeth.


	3. We're Nothing But Mortals (Immortals)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mortal au Percy/Annabeth

Annabeth Chase met Percy Jackson at 7:38 a.m. when he poured his energy drink into his coffee, said, “I’m going to die.” drank the whole thing, and grinned at her, before walking into the classroom she’s been headed to. Her eyes didn’t leave the spot he’d been standing just seconds before for a good minute. And then she shrugged and walked into the classroom, college was crazy, and it seemed that no one ever slept. But she wasn’t judging, that’d be hypocritical. The next time they really met was the library, he seemed to be struggling to read something, she didn’t know why but she walked over and said, “Need some help?” he glanced up at her and smiled again with that model-boy charm that he seemed to simply ooze. “Yeah, I have dyslexia, it’s easier in greek, but then again it is my first language, I couldn’t find a copy in greek so I’m struggling a bit.” She was surprised, “English isn’t your first language? You sound like your average New Yorker.” she informed him. He smiled again, and it seemed to be making her a bit light-headed. “Grew up here, speaking only Greek for the first for years of my life until my dad died, still speak Greek around the house mostly but after that I started using English more, and it’s the writing I have a problem with, of course it’s still a problem in Greek, just less of one.” Annabeth couldn’t help but let a tear leak out of the corner of her eye,  _ he was just like her _ . “I- that’s incredible, my mom’s greek to, grew up speaking and writing in it and only talking in English outside of the house, never writing in it for ages. I still have difficulty with writing in English, and actually, I’m dyslexic to, so I have like a mini library in my apartment with all my books in greek and dyslexic fonts, if you’d like I could let you borrow my copy? You’re in my Environmental Sciences class, right?” he nodded and smiled at her, “I’m Percy Jackson.” He said, “Annabeth Chase.” she replied, “Nice to meet you.” ( _ Because no matter how unlikely, they will always meet, and they will always fall in love _ ) A year later, Percy woke up to the beautiful face of his girlfriend of 2 months, “You know you drool when you sleep?” she asks. He smiles at her, “Me? I’d never!” he exclaims. ( _ You drool in your sleep _ ) ( _ Are you the one!? What’s been stolen!!? _ ) ( _ I love you _ ) “I love you.” He says, and she can only smile at the sincerity. ( _ Because it is always PercyJacksonandAnnabethChase _ ) “Love you too Seaweed Brain.” “Where’d that one come from?” he asks as he sits up. She really doesn’t know, “It just felt right.” she shrugs. “Makes me feel Immortal.” he informs her with a cheeky grin. She whaps him on the back of the head for it, “Well, we’re nothing but mortals your seaweedness.” “Well you’re a goddess my Wise Girl.” she tilts her head considering, “Maybe a demigod.” she says at last. ( _ Because they could never be normal, you can take percyandannabeth out of the mythical, but you can’t take the magic out of percyandannabeth _ ) This is magical she decides, and smiles into  _ their _ day.


	4. A Kiss of Daggers and Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Annabeth Piper/Annabeth otherwise mostly cannon just lots of introspection

They see each other, across the clearing, and something pulses in her heart, because this is wrong. ( _ there is a brochure in her backpack that looks exactly the same as the day it was handed to her _ ) She wonders where it all went wrong, was it when they met? Was it Rome? Was it a dagger he tossed to the son of Hermes? No, maybe it was when they met Thalia, or was it Nico? She feels the hunters have to be involved somehow. ( _ the panic on his face when he learned about the slip of paper sitting in her back pocket _ ) But no, she knows when it all went wrong, she’d been sure that this was love. She kissed him in that volcano. ( _ all the while she could think of nothing but the brochure she never threw away _ ) It was before he disappeared that she told him, told him she never threw that paper out, that it was still the same as when it was handed to her. Things end differently. When Nico finally tells him that he likes him, the one thing she thought would never happen did, he kissed him. ( _ it didn’t hurt, but why was it supposed to? _ ) “You love him.” Piper tells her, Annabeth isn’t so sure. “He loved you.” Grover tells her, and Annabeth doesn’t know. “It doesn’t work.” is all Hazel would say, and since she was the only one Annabeth ever actually asked, she decided to ignore the others. Nico and Will are together, Percy’s heart is broken, but it isn’t. ( _ it doesn’t work _ ) He and Jason go on a few dates now that him and Piper are broken up. Anyone could see that Jason was still in love with her. But it didn’t matter, did it? Jason was dead now. Maybe Percy would end up with Reyna now, only Reyna joined the hunt. Rachel? But Annabeth decided she didn’t care who Percy was with now, she’d wasted her first kiss on him and she’d known it was a mistake. ( _ Mt. Saint Helen erupted _ ) Some days she’d find herself staring at her brochure for hours, would she even still be welcome? But she’d fallen into Tartarus alone and something was very wrong with the world and she couldn’t figure out what it was. Did she love him once? She couldn’t tell. Years fall by and she  _ lives _ , goes to college and becomes an architect, just as she’d always dreamed. The day she and Piper kiss she can’t help but say, “But this isn’t love.” Piper tells her you should know if you like them in the first kiss, but love requires more than a single kiss, it requires trust and friendship, love isn’t a kiss, a kiss is something that can result from love. ( _ Annabeth doesn’t understand _ ) “What was it like?” she asks Calypso, and Calypso smiles sadly, “He came back for you.” is what she says. Annabeth doesn’t know what that means, who came back for her? Why? Couldn’t Calypso just tell her what love felt like? It is weeks later that she recalls Percy crashing his own funeral for the first time, and the pain in her chest when she thought he was dead, was that love then? She stares at the brochure that now hangs on her apartment wall and wonders if she made the right choice, or if she made a choice at all. ( _ she throws her dagger in the water and knows he’ll be there _ ) After the second kiss she decides that this must be love, her and Piper. Piper tells her it isn’t after the third one. Annabeth stares at that piece of paper and wonders when she became one of those high-school girls who thought of nothing but boys and love. She is 24 when she sees him next, and she wonders if she hadn’t told him about the brochure what would have happened, in this world she was never good at feelings. “I turned down godhood for you the first time, the second time was because I would never be like them.” he says. “I think I loved you.” she replies, he stiffens and she leaves, and she misses the tear on his cheek. There is no underwater kiss when she gets back home, only a feeling of wrong. Of daggers and knives on her tongue. She finally throws the paper that has been in her life for so long out. Who was she kidding? She never wanted to be a hunter. She doesn’t tell him that, he’s with Rachel now, she thinks at least, she leaves it all behind. She’s heard Scotland is nice this time of year. She doesn’t look back. ( _ In this world there was never an Annabeth Chase, and so there was never a Percy Jackson _ ) The feeling of  _ wrong _ , she fears, will chase her all her life. And she knows, deep inside her heart, that she will never let go.


	5. Death of a Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one dies I promise, soulmate au

Annabeth doesn’t care if she ever meets her soulmate, not that she doesn’t want to, just that she doesn’t care much. There are so many different ways to find your soulmate, and since she didn’t have any obvious ones, or any of the most common, (i.e. names, tattoos, color blindness, thought sharing…), she’d decided to leave it be. Meeting Percy changed that. “What do you think about soulmates? Do you have one?” she asked, he had smiled slightly before shaking his head, they were just a few days from the solstice after all, they were either going to succeed or he was going to die, how would that effect having a soulmate she wondered? “I don’t have an obvious one, no.” They didn’t bring it up again. It was later she learned that the mortals who could see through the mist could also see soulmates, she asked Mrs. Jackson, but she’d looked a little sad. “My boy glows so bright I can’t discern his soulmate thread from his other bonds, he’s the only one I’ve ever known like that.” Annabeth guesses it’s because of his fatal flaw,  _ personal loyalty _ . Like having a soul bond with everyone important to him, but making it harder to see his soulmate. She knew why she cared, he was her friend, she just didn’t know quite why she was  _ disappointed _ . After she kisses him she decides that she doesn’t want a soulmate anymore, she has Percy and no promise of perfect is ever going to catch her. It is after Luke dies and Percy turns down godhood that she asks Rachel what her soulbond looks like. “You glow the brightest silver, right where your heart is, little bubbles of shining grey float off in the same direction, always. I can’t tell what it means, or where it is, sorry.” “So it’s not Percy?” she asks, hope withering in her chest. “It might be, your’s is tied to death.” those words ring through Annabeth’s ears, she knew the stories, where the words on someone’s wrist were their soulmate’s last instead of their first, of the scar that would edge itself over someone’s heart when their other half dies. But being a demigod, she also knows about the heroes who met their soulmates after their death. She knows now, she won’t be able to tell until one or both of them are dead. She decides again that she doesn’t care, because Percy is who she loves and soulmates can be pretty stupid sometimes. It is only later, long after Percy has gone missing, days after he finally made contact, that she remembers the lights in the realm of the dead, lights that were strings and dots and words and stars and- Oh, a record of all the soulmarks, maybe of only the dead, but a light all the same. She spares no thought to love or soulmates until she sees Percy again, and even then the word  _ soulmate _ doesn’t even enter her head. When she meets Hazel and Frank, she wants to laugh, there for all to see is a red string connecting their fingers, it is simple, old, and beautiful. Frank recounts the day it appeared for him, Hazel whispers of not having a mark during her first life, of it appearing while she was dead. Leo slides his beat-up watch off and shows them the name  _ Calypso _ , written in stylish ancient greek. Piper and Jason blush when their switched locks of hair are pointed out. And then they ask about Annabeth and Percy… She repeats what she’s learned, “My soulmark is connected to death according to the Oracle. Chances are that I’ll find out when Seaweed Brain and I kick the bucket.” she finds that she can’t say the word  _ die _ . When Percy jumps into Tartarus after her, she can only think that maybe this is what it meant. It is after drinking fire and fighting Nyx that the dark is too much. She hates even the idea of being slightly blind right now- And suddenly her chest is glowing, and there is a path made of silver-grey light, tiny bubbles or stone that lead on,  _ in the direction they were headed _ .  _ A path, it was meant to guide them! _ And then pulsing green-blue joins them, and the same light grows from Percy’s chest, and lines of light snake up into the sky, to their friends Annabeth guesses. One of them leads to her, and is wrapped around the light in her heart, only it’s different, the silver light is swirling in circles around the green,  _ all the way back to his chest _ . The silver and green bubbles light the path, each connected to one of the other color, by a thin glowing string. ( _ The green are floating over the silver like little lamp posts _ ) And her eyes meet that same green, and  _ oh-  _ Death never meant they had to be dead. It meant only that they had to fall for each other, and she knew, she knew they always would.


	6. His Name Was Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel crossover with a dead (probably dead) Percy and some OC babies

It is a year after Percy Jackson’s death that the mist takes a major blow. The origin of the Norse myths have returned to earth- And they were  _ in New York _ . The human mind as a collective had an amazing power, one that made aliens so often loth to invade, if enough people believed a being ( _ a god _ ) was real, then they  _ would become real _ . The Norse Aliens had left an impression, and from then on the Norse Gods were as real as the Greeks. ( _ And Romans, and Egyptians, and Christians, and-) _ Most were more settled in the North America’s now, ( _ the Egyptians were world wide and had no specific base, they were a web that spanned the entire planet, the other religions didn’t count them when they could avoid it, mostly jealous of the safety net that provided _ ) but having the aliens back? That was something Percy Jackson ( _ &co. _ ) would be called in to deal with. But Percy was dead, killed by a mortal of all things, so they went to the next best, Annabeth Chase. Of course, they could only warn her, since technically it was out of all but the Norse’s jurisdiction. Of course, Annabeth was a Chase, and therefore had every right to involve herself, because of Magnus, and because of her maybe-involvement, even if the gods couldn’t  _ tell  _ them to do so, her friends and family could help with it under the excuse of helping her, under the excuse of her helping her cousin. And since it was a  _ Chase _ , and  _ Annabeth Jackson-Chase  _ at that, the Norse were only too glad for the assistance. Annabeth was a little less than happy about providing said assistance, she had the children to think of- because that’s what got Percy killed, it had been a little over a year ago, they’d been 22 when there was word of another kid of the big three. Only they were young enough that they weren’t from a broken oath, there were two of them, identical twins, Mike and Louis, their mother was an extreme environmental activist and had a degree in marine biology, she also had black hair and Sally Jackson’s eyes, in color if not in caliber. Her skin was a light coco that she passed on to her sons, their black hair inky like the deepest part of the sea. Annabeth could only stand to see their eyes because they were a bit more blue than Percy’s had been. Percy’s father had told him in a dream where the twins were, along with why he couldn’t interfere as he wanted, she was being hunted by an assassin because of some of her work in biology, the children specifically because of the fact that the displayed powers were thought to be genetic experiments she’d performed. “Whose hunting them?” he’d asked. HYDRA had been the only reply. When they got there they found Ms. Mourez dying from a gunshot wound, they couldn’t save her. Mike and Louis were coming back with them to camp when the assassin caught up again, Percy could feel it, Annabeth could guess, but she was focused on the children she was attempting to herd away- The gunshot was going to hit Louis, she couldn’t pull them both out of the line of fire fast enough, but she could take the bullet, she’d heal faster as it was. The bullet buried itself in her arm, and she realized that two guns had gone off- And that was a chest wound on Percy, no, no,  _ no _ . They were swept up in a wave of water and dragged away. She didn’t know what happened, because of the kids she couldn’t watch his back, it was only two and demigods could dodge bullets, the worry was something unexpected would happen… Nico appeared minutes later, grabbed them and got them out of there, Percy never came back. No one knew what happened, just that there was a little too much blood and salt water, and a single dead body, one of the agents. Annabeth mourned, they all mourned, but they didn’t hold the funeral until a full year had passed, they’d crashed to many of their own not to know better. The newly dubbed Mikey was the first person to know after Annabeth, that she was going to have a kid, something she and Percy had thought about, picked out names even, but never tried or done anything to stop it from happening. They knew how short their lives were to do anything else. Louis had nightmares that only Mikey could calm, and Annabeth hardly ever slept. After the birth of Bianca Sally Jackson-Chase she managed a bit better, mostly by leaving the twins in Tyson and Ella’s capable hands. She and Percy had picked out baby names the minute it seemed, that they’d gotten married, from the moment she became Jackson-Chase, and he, laughingly, became Chase-Jackson, they had known that if they ever had children, they would be Bianca Sally and Jason-Luke Nico. She wished she’d told him sooner that his pun with their last names really had been funny, she wished she’s told him a lot of things. She missed those sorts of things. She was given warning that the mist around Percy Jackson had been pulled away so that certain mortals would see- She wasn’t happy but at least she had the time to send Bianca to Solace and Nico, and the twins to Tyson, and she waited for what she was sure was going to break her heart again. She opened the door and there stood an agent, Agent Darvan, not exactly what she’d been expecting, she’d been certain with her luck she’d get the avengers or something along those lines. “Hello Miss, I’m here about some questions concerning enhancements that a certain Perseus Jackson may have?” her heart stuttered,  _ they didn’t know he was dead?  _ “Had, he’s dead, I’m his wife, please come in.” she wasn’t dealing with this, she wasn’t,  _ not so soon _ . He seemed a little put off by her response,  _ good _ , but he hid it well, simply inclining his head and stepping in. She led him to the living room and sat down, watched at he examined the photos on the mantle. “Who are the kids?” he asked politely, as if making small talk. “The twins are my late husband’s half-brothers, the girl is our daughter, they’re currently staying with friends.” his eyes sharpened, “And why is that?” he asked. “Dangerous times.” she replied, cooling her expression, she was a daughter of Athena, he couldn’t match her,  _ no one but her siblings could these days, and few of them as is _ . “Indeed, S.H.I.E.L.D has a marked interest in your husband’s abilities.” still talking like he was alive, she couldn’t let it faze her. “He was remarkable, but I assume you’re here because the world needs help, because you have nothing on either of us, just our brief moments in the media spotlight and nothing else. You want backup, I’ve been instructed to give it despite the fact that I’m retired in my old age.” she may have thrown that last bit in out of spite, his organization was probably scrambling to make sense of it, and if she had to be involved, well, she was going to make it hell for them. “Who instructed you? What sort of backup?” she had to give it to him, he was holding his poker face fairly well, to bad she was better. “My mother, but it was her father who sent out the order- Don’t bother looking for either of them, they don’t exist. You may deal with aliens, but I deal with gods, and I mean the people who have been saving and destroying the world for centuries. We’ve got some from the 40’s and several who’ve died, an immortal, a couple of the dead, and if we need to get the Egyptians involved we’ve got a world-wide network that surpasses the entirety of U.S. intelligence. It all depends on what sort of backup you need.” Once more he manages to rein in his annoyance and ask another question, “And your husband?” something in her freezes, maybe it was what was left of her heart. “His name meant Avenger and Destroyer, his father is known as the father of monsters, and while the world forgets that, he never did. You are not poking a sleeping bear, but trying to stab a dragon that has toppled gods. Amongst those who are in the know, our names are feared, in fact, him being dead hasn’t changed that, he is a legend that burned bright and still burns. I am his legacy and his partner and the one that the stories whisper about. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, killer of gods and titans, those who turned down godhood and power, the ones who rewrote history and followed prophecies, the two who walked through hell and stood at the other side, alive. The sword and the dagger, the storm and the invisible enemy, the hurricane and the brewing winds. We have titles, so many titles, but I will not list them. You want help? You’ve got help, from Valhalla to Tartarus, and something tells me you’re going to regret it.”


	7. Pretending to be Human (Human I Swear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outsider pov

Percy Jackson was popular- He had the bad-boy vibes down pat and yet he was the sweetest person, he was polite and completely oblivious to anyone flirting with him. He was on the swim team, he’d been offered captain but he’d turned it down. He was a New York boy and his step-dad was the student’s favorite english teacher. The school loved him, the school hated him. Girls flirted with him all the time, boys seethed, but he was just so  _ nice _ , and he had  _ no  _ idea they were doing it! Boys would flirt with him and he’d laugh and smile, take them aside and explain he didn’t like guys but he did know someone who was single and just perfect for them- Kids were incredulous when he told them he used to be bullied, and if he caught anything of the sort in the hallway, well, it’s whispered in the locker rooms and talked about in after-school clubs, that he becomes a storm. Bullying at Goode had gone down significantly since his second year there. They’d ask where he’d been those eight months last year and he’d explain that he got a head injury and had amnesia, which had led to him being missing for months and he didn’t want to talk about it. He always wore long sleeves, he never changed with the other guys for gym, and he always had a towel up around him in seconds at his swim meets- he swam with a shirt on during practice. People wondered why, but it was a freshman that’d stuck around, had been letting blood hit the ground, when Percy walked in, he’d seen the scars, they didn’t look like the cuts the freshman had just made, but battle scars. Percy saw him and helped him get help, starting out by simply talking to one of Percy’s out of school friends, Will Solace. The freshman wasn’t going to tell anyone, because he understood what it was like to want to keep something away from others. There was one girl, with short brown hair and the brightest blue eyes you’ve ever seen, face and arms covered in freckles, who had a fondness for reds and whites, that was utterly in love with him. She was one of the people he ate lunch with, but that was because he’d been invited there first, he wasn’t really closer friends with any specific person, but she simply decided to ignore that. She took pictures of them all hanging out and posted them, most of them seemed a little too focused on Percy. No one said anything, anyone who liked guys had fallen for him at some point. She was the one who found out who the love advice was really coming from whenever he did manage to notice someone flirting with him- Piper Mclean, and that was just wow. Of course once this was posted to her account most everyone gave up, assuming he was dating her, and then apparently he wasn’t? Lu never let a moment go by where she wasn’t taking a picture, this had become more than a crush, no, this was a mystery. She saw it perhaps as a story book, where she finds out this big secret and gets swept up into a world she never could have dreamed of, and they fall in love and live happily ever after. But of course he knew Rachel Elizabeth Dare, of course he did! Lu was fuming- and the rest of the school was in shock, what was their abnormally handsome swimmer up to that ended with him being friends with so many important people? It wasn’t Lu who found out about the camp for kids with dyslexia and ADHD and their sister camp for kids with trauma and PTSD, (and dyslexia and ADHD), it was a girl who had always been a little loud, and a bit brash, who one day showed up with the same camp t-shirt as Percy, somehow she’d qualified. And like a good friend she spread the word that this was where he was meeting all these people, it was a place for more high-profile kids sure, but your average student could get in too if they met the requirements. He somehow knew Jason Grace, who had gone missing and was presumed dead, the same with his older sister Thalia Grace who didn’t look a day over 15. He was friends with Nico di Angelo who was born in Italy, and had been friends with Bianca di Angelo before her tragic death a few years ago. He had a pile of other friends to, Hazel Levesque, Leo Vladez, Frank Zang, Conner and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, and a mess of others. It was only later that Lu questioned why she hadn’t noticed Annabeth, why no one had noticed Annabeth. She saw them holding hands, and she felt protective, she knew Percy could never tell when a girl was flirting with him unless told, and she was mad that someone was taking advantage of that. She marched over and yanked the girl away, “The hell are you doing to Percy?!” she demanded, righteous anger emboldening her. “Holding hands with my boyfriend.” Lu didn’t tell anyone about that hellshow, she couldn’t believe she was so stupid, of course there was a girlfriend! This was Percy-freaking-Jackson! She apologized, of course, but she felt upset, because she loved him, didn’t she? She never saw him again, cut out of the school year for some reason- A funeral she later found out, and felt guilty again, of course he wasn’t avoiding her, he wasn’t like that. It was later, much later, that she spoke to Annabeth. She’d hired an architect to design her new building in New York, she was fairly successful after all. She didn’t recognize the name, but she did recognize the girl. “Oh.” she said, looking at the woman who she would always feel like had stolen her highschool crush from her. “I haven’t seen you in ages.” She realizes that the blond-haired girl has grey eyes when she finds herself drowning in them. “This story isn't about Percy.” Annabeth said- Lu wanted to say that she’d stopped living in a fairy tale ages ago, but she hadn’t and she knew it. “Then who is it about?” she’d asked. “It could have been about you,” Annabeth concedes, “But you made it about me.” It is after she has left that Lu wonders when she started wishing she was a blond girl with grey eyes and skin covered in scars. She’d like to say it was when she found out that Annabeth and Percy were dating, but really she knows, it’s when that woman walked in today and Lu realized she was staring at a goddess. A goddess pretending to be human, sure, but something otherworldly all the same.


	8. She Was Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genderbent, just better genderbent names

Anibal let his sword of drakon bone fall, because that was blood right there, Perci’s blood. Percia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, was bleeding. “Will! We need you!” Willa rushed over Nicole right behind her. “She’s bleeding.” Anibal explained, the unconscious girl at his feet was bleeding from cuts that were simply appearing in her skin- The training session had taken a bit more of a sinister turn. Nicole hovered in the background, as if afraid her presence would somehow make it worse. “Come on Nico- Grab me some bandages from my kit and get someone to help us carry her to the clinic.” Nicole nodded and rushed off, black hair a mess. Piper and Jacin walked over, the son of Aphrodite let out a gasp as he watched a wound open up on Perci’s arm. “What’s happening?” Jacin asked, concern lacing her voice. “I don’t know- Can you help us get her to the clinic?” Anibal asked. Piper nodded and together all of them lifted her up and carried her to the clinic. It was several hours later that all of her was bandaged- And whatever it was, it wasn’t affecting her insides other than knocking her out. Leonora was waiting outside with the others, “So what do we do?” she asked. “I don’t know Leo…” Hazel said, defeat crowding his voice. Anibal was silent, if only she was him… It was weeks later that Percia Jackson woke up, only Anibal was no where to be found, Perci didn’t bother to ask her friends what had happened, she could see the scars all over her skin, she simply walked into the water and turned back to look at them, “There’s a world out there where we’re all happy.” she told them, and that was all. Because there was a voice in Perci’s head, one that she’d known for ages. The voice of a blond-haired boy who explained what he’d done to save Perci, and of course, Perci would have to fix this, and the easiest way was to ask her father. But for now, she was him and he was her, and it honestly wasn’t that bad.


	9. Outside- See The Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outsider again but awesome

My name is Carling Evans, or Carly, I’m writing a paper on Annabeth Jackson-Chase for my final writing project in English. And it is insane how many impossible-seeming things you can find, let’s start at the beginning. Annabeth Chase started her rise to fame in the business world at age 16 when she redesigned her mother’s building  _ Olympus Greats _ which is a museum on ancient greek history after it’s tragic collapse. She was 18 the next time she hit the world of architecture, starting college and helping design the new campus at  _ New Rome University _ , a now prestigious school that covers a wide range of interests. This is where she met several of her friends for the first time, people who would one day rock the world, Leo Valdez, owner of  _ Valdez Incorporated  _ or VI, Calypso Valdez, world renowned environmentalist, Hazel Levesque, world-renowned archaeologist and history teacher in her spare time, Jason Grace, long-lost child of an 80’s starlet and teacher at  _ NRU _ , Piper Mclean, daughter of Tristan Mclean and political activist. Annabeth stood out even amongst these people of great and future renown, a genius who would shake the world in more than simply massive changes in architecture. At age 20 she got married to Perseus Jackson, better known to the world as Percy Chase-Jackson, and became Annabeth Jackson-Chase. Percy is a Marine Biologist and the two of them met at age 12 when they got caught up in a nation-wide manhunt. Them and Percy’s best friend Grover Underwood had been kidnapped by an unknown assailant who was never identified or caught- But they managed to escape and even rescue Percy’s mother Sally Jackson. The three got on well and ended up going to the same summer camp where they met a large number of their associates. Annabeth’s life started long before her first venture into the business world, and long before she met her future husband or went to  _ NRU  _ or started  _ Jackson-Chase Designs _ , it started when she was left on her father’s doorstep, a history professor and at the time, single, he took her in and after a DNA test confirmed that she was indeed his daughter. She was 5 when he married her new step-mother and gained two step-brothers, and in classic Cinderella style, her life got worse from there. At the age of 7 she ran away from home, and despite police efforts she wasn’t found, it was during this time that she met fellow runaways Luke Castellan, 9 at the time, and 12 year old Thalia Grace, runaway daughter of Beryl Grace, 80’s starlet, her running away was just 2 years after her brother’s disappearance, which their mother was still under suspicion for. Annabeth has provided commentary on this, explaining that when Thalia realized no one was really looking for her brother anymore, and that Beryl wasn’t being charged with neglect or any number of other things, she decided to take the search into her own hands and at the same time get away from her forgetful and foolish mother. The three of them teamed up and over the course of a few months managed to survive and end up in NYC- where they met Grover Underwood for the first time, “Upon discovering we were runaways,” Annabeth stated in one of her many interviews on the subject, “He said we could crash at this strawberry farm that doubled as a summer camp, he said that and old family friend ran it and they wouldn’t be bothered to host us for a few nights while we got our feet back under ourselves. He also said that they got a lot of runaways and no one would ask too many questions.” But they didn’t make it there in time, attacked by a gang on the streets of New York, where Thalia bled out before they could get medical assistance. After this tragic event Annabeth and Luke ended up living on the strawberry farm year round, homeschooled by the owner, a Mr. Brunner, and in Annabeth’s case, searching for her mother. The handling of these events was probably not strictly legal, and should have ended differently, with Annabeth and Luke returning to their parents, but for some reason, be it good luck or bad, they ended up staying. Camp Half-blood is known for taking in troubled kids with various disabilities in need of help, or simply privacy in some cases. Their clientele range from orphans with ADHD and dyslexia, to Rachel Dare, child of a millionaire. After a number of years Luke managed to get in contact with his long-lost father, who didn’t even know of his existence, and once more he ran away to cross the country in search of his father. What transpired during this time will never be known as he never shared, but when he returned to the camp that had become his home, he had a new scar and a bitter taste in his mouth for his father. He died in a car accident at age 23, along with the rest of the kids in the van he was driving from camp that year, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, and several others. After such tragic accidents and so soon after her kidnapping, Annabeth had since started spending the school year with her father, although she wasn’t very consistent and often ended up back at Camp Half-blood before the school year ended, and then at 15 she made contact with her mother at long last, and then at 16 made her first major step into the world of architecture. After such a tragic past it is a wonder that she stands where she does in the world today. Her website launched when she was 24 and it didn’t take long for her building designs to become a world-wide sensation. She is a girl who stood through the impossibilities of her past and made herself better, who refused to be torn down by her origins and her life. She is the woman that little girls aspire to be, that all the down-trodden and those who think it can never get better for them look up to. She is Annabeth Chase, and this is just a peek at her past as written by Carly Evans, and one day, I hope to see a world filled with girls and women like her.

The End


End file.
